Love Will Find A Way
by spygirl0009
Summary: What if Rose has a sister name Jane? Jane and Tommy met and fell in love will they be together? Will they survive when the ship hits the iceberg? Read and Find Out! Good Reviews!


(Rose and Jane are sisters; they arrive at the Titanic, and gaze at the ship)

Jane looking at the ship: Wow

Rose rolls her eyes: Jane, the ship doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania,

Jane: True, but still it's so big

Cal: Your daughter Rose, is much hard to impress, Ruth

(Jane gives Cal a look)

Ruth looking at the ship: So this is the ship, they say is unsinkable

Cal: It is unsinkable; God himself couldn't sink this ship

Jane whispers into Rose ear: Are you sure you want to married him?

Rose: I don't have a choose

Jane sighs: Still Rose, I really don't like him, I never did

Rose looks at Jane: Can't you just be happy for me, please

Jane: I will be happy for you, if you are happy

(Rose looks at Jane)

Cal: We'd better hurry, this way ladies

(Cal leads Rose, Ruth and Jane board of the titanic)  
(At Jane room deck, Jane looks around the room, her maid came in)  
Maid: I hung up your clothes, Miss

Jane nodding: Thank you

Maid: Would there will be anything else Miss?

Jane: Um that would be all

(Maid nodding her head and left)  
(Jane sighs and went to sit on her couch)  
(Later on the day, in the dining room, Ismay seated with Cal, Rose, Jane, Ruth, Molly Brown, and Thomas Andrews)  
Mr. Andrews: Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in the appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged, and here she is willed into solid reality

Molly: Why ships always been called she? Is it because men think half the woman around has big sterns and should be weighted in tongue?

(Everyone laughs)

(The waiter arrives to take orders, Jane made a big yawn)  
Ruth: Jane! Where are your matters?

Jane sighs: Excuse me everyone just a little tired

Molly: Jane, do you have a man in your life?

(Jane was about to answer)

Ruth: Jane doesn't have time for finding a man,

Molly: Why not?

Ruth: I told Jane, she'll date after Rose and Cal get married

(Jane glared at Ruth)

Rose: Mother I know I'm the oldest, I think Jane should find a man

Ruth: Rose, you know the rules

Jane: Don't you think it's not fair for me

Ruth: let's change the subject

(Jane rolls her eyes and Rose pat Jane arm)  
Rose: Excuse us, Jane let's go  
Jane: You read my mind!

(Jane and Rose got up to their seats and left)

(At the well deck, Rose and Jane are talking)  
Jane: I can't believe about Mother!

Rose: I know Jane

Jane: This isn't fair!

Rose: I agree, Mother can be

Jane: Pain in the butt

Rose laughs  
Jane looks down and sees two men, one with the one holding an sketching pad is looking at Rose and the other one looks Irish is looking at Jane, Jane stares him back, and he give her a smile and Jane blushes and turns away

Rose: What's wrong?  
Jane looks at Rose: You didn't notice

Rose looks at Jane confused: Notice what?

Jane sighs: Never mind

Rose: We should get back inside, before Mother will kill us

(Rose begins to walk away; Jane went back seeing the Irish guy still looking at her)

Rose: Jane

Jane: Coming

(Jane follows Rose)

(At night at the B Deck, Jane needed fresh air; she looks over the ocean and smile)  
Tommy: What a beautiful lady first class doing here?  
(Jane turns around and seeing Tommy standing next to her)  
Jane: I needed fresh air

Tommy grins: My name's Tommy Ryan

Jane: Jane Bukater

Tommy: Nice to meet you Jane, (Tommy grabs her hand and lifts it up and kisses her knuckles and Jane blushes)  
Jane smirks at Tommy: I saw you earlier today looking at me  
Tommy grins: I couldn't help myself you are a beautiful lady

Jane smile: And you are handsome, (Jane eyes are wide) O MY God! Did I just said that out loud

Tommy laughs: Afraid so you did

Jane: What I meant to say that um  
Tommy: It's okay

(Jane and Tommy smiling at each other)  
Jane: I should get going

Tommy: Before you go, do you want to meet again?

Jane looks at Tommy: I'm not sure if I can

Tommy: I would love to see you again

Jane: Very well, meet me tomorrow morning at the boat deck

Tommy smile: I'll be there (Tommy lifts her hand up and kisses her knuckles and Jane smiling at Tommy) Good Night Jane

Jane: Good Night Tommy (Jane turns around and walks away with a smile on her face)

(Later at night at Jane cabin room, there was a knock)  
Jane: Come in

Rose came in: O Jane! Thank god! (Rose went up to Jane and hugs her)  
Jane hugs Rose back: What's wrong Rose?  
Rose sighs: I almost jump off the ship

Jane eyes are wide: What! Why the world you would do such a thing?

Rose: Because I couldn't breathe right! Mother and Cal were busying talking about my wedding! I just thought it was best I should just kill myself

Jane: Are you crazy!

Rose sighs: A man save my life

Jane: What was his name?

Rose: Mr. Dawson

Jane: Does he have a first name?  
Rose: Jack

Jane: That was sweet he save you, o I got an idea you should meet him again  
Rose: Well Cal invited him to join us for dinner tomorrow night

Jane: There you go, you could talk him again

Rose: Jane, Cal is my fiancée

Jane rolls her eyes: Cal is a jerk to you! You shouldn't be with him Rose, he doesn't make you happy!

Rose: You know it's not the simple

Jane: Because Mother introduces you to Cal  
Rose: I don't want talk about this

Jane looks at Rose: I met someone

Rose looks at Jane shock: You met someone? Who?

Jane: Okay if I tell you, you promise you won't tell Mother

Rose: I promise

(Jane and Rose went to sit on a couch)

Jane: I met him tonight when I went out on the B deck for fresh air, his name is Tommy Ryan, and he's not a first class

Rose: Just like Jack

Jane: Tommy is so handsome (Rose laughs) Well he is and very a gentleman

Rose: That's nice  
Jane: I'm going to meet him tomorrow morning

Rose: You are?

Jane nodding  
Rose smile at Jane: good for you

Jane smile

(The next morning Tommy and Jane met up in the boat deck and walking side by side)  
Tommy: So tell me about your family?  
Jane looks at Tommy: You sure you want to know?

Tommy nods his head and smile  
Jane: I have oldest sister name Rose, and a mother

Tommy: What about a father?  
Jane: My father died 2 years ago

Tommy looks at Jane sadly: I'm so sorry

Jane: It's fine really, after my father die, my mother became cruel and a different person  
Tommy: What do you mean?

Jane: She start control me and Rose lives, she doesn't want talk about father, it's like she didn't care about him

Tommy: Maybe she is upset

Jane shook her head: I doubt that, Rose fiancée name is Cal, who I really can't stand  
Tommy: Why is that?  
Jane: he's really a jerk towards Rose, he doesn't make her happy, every time Rose say to me, that she is happy I know she is lying I wanted her to find a man to make her happy

Tommy: You are a really good sister

Jane: I just want her be happy

Tommy: What about you?  
Jane looks at Tommy: What about me?  
Tommy: Well do you have a man in your life?

Jane: Nope

Tommy: That's just crazy

Jane: What do you mean about that?  
Tommy looks at Jane: You are a beautiful lady, any man could be lucky to have you

Jane blushes and smiling at Tommy and Tommy smiling back

(After sunset at A Deck, Jane is holding on Tommy arm as they are walking)  
Jane: The sunset is so beautiful

Tommy: Yes it is

(Rose and Jack came in)  
Rose: Jane, I want you to meet Jack, Jack this is my sister Jane

Jack: Nice to meet you Jane

Jane nods: And this is

Jack: hey Tommy!  
Tommy: hey! (They shook hands)

Jane: Tommy this is my sister Rose

Tommy nodding at Rose

Rose: Well, me and Jane really need to get ready for dinner

Jack: Tommy you should join us

Tommy: shrugs: Sure (Tommy looks at Jane) If you don't mind

Jane smile at Tommy: Not at all

(Ruth and Molly came in)

Rose: Mother

Jane eyes are wide and whisper: O no

Tommy whisper in Jane ear: It's going be okay

Rose: Mother May I introduced Jack Dawson,

Jane: And Tommy Ryan

Ruth glare at Tommy and Jack: Charmed, I'm sure

(Jane rolls her eyes)  
Ruth: Rose, Jane we need to get ready for dinner,  
Rose: Yes mother, See you at dinner Jack  
(Jack nods and smiling at Rose)  
(Rose walks away and following Ruth)  
Jane smiling at Tommy: I'll see you at dinner

Tommy smiling at Jane and winks

(Jane blushes and following Rose and Ruth)

(At Jane cabin, Jane just got her dress on, Ruth came in)  
Ruth: Who was that boy you were with?

Jane: O he's friends with Jack  
Ruth: And you are just friends with him, whatever his name is

Jane looks at Ruth: he's name is Tommy

Ruth: Jane, you are not like seeing him

Jane: I… um just met him on the deck today with Rose and Jack

Ruth: Good, now hurry up we don't want be late for dinner (Ruth left)

(Jane follows her mother)  
(As Cal, Ruth walks down to the main stairs, Jane and Rose stopped at the top of the stairs, and they see Jack and Tommy and Jane and Rose smile)  
(Tommy and Jack look up and smiling at Jane and Rose, Jack walks towards Rose and Tommy walks towards Jane, and lifts her hand up and kisses her hand)  
Tommy smiling at Jane: You look very beautiful

Jane blushes and smiling at Tommy: Thank you

Tommy held out his arm towards Jane: Shall we?  
Jane giggles and smiles: Yes (Jane grab his arm and they walk in the dining room follow by Jack and Rose)  
Tommy: So this where all the rich people eat here

Jane nodding

Tommy grins at Jane: Is the food good?

Jane smile: It's alright

Tommy: O jeez that means it's bad

(Jane and Tommy laughs)

(10 minutes later around the dinner table, everyone is sitting down)

Molly look at Tommy: Tommy was it

Tommy: Yes madam

Molly: Look at you a good gentleman (Molly look at Jane) Never let him go; you two would make a lovely couple

(Jane and Tommy look at each other and smile and Ruth glare at Tommy)  
Ruth: Mr. Ryan what do you do for living?

Tommy: I fix cars

Ruth: Really? Is that it?

(Jane gives Ruth a look)  
Tommy: Pretty much but I made good money there  
Jane: I think that's great you fix cars

Tommy smiling at Jane: Been working there about 3 months

(Jack and Rose are whispering towards each other so none notice)  
Ruth: Do you have a family Mr. Ryan?

Tommy: A mother, father, and two younger sisters they all live in Ireland

Ruth: Well that's kind of mean you left your family

Jane: Mother!

Tommy glare at Ruth: I didn't leave my family; I want to go New York, to live a good life and get a good job to get enough money so my family could move in America

(Ruth rolls her eyes)  
(All the men stood up expect for Jack and Tommy, they left)  
Tommy looks at Jane: Me and Jack got to go

Jane looks at Tommy: Do you have to?

Tommy: I'm sorry Jane, (Tommy stood up and grabs Jane hand and kiss it) Good night

(Tommy and Jack left)  
(Jane felt something inside her hand and she opens her hand and found a note, Jane quickly opens the note, it said: This is your cue to leave, meet me at the bottom of the steps by the clock)  
(Jane looks at Rose)  
Rose mouth towards Jane: Did you got a note to?

Jane nods

(Jane and Rose smirks towards each other, and they stood up and quickly excuse themselves, and left)

(Jane and Rose walk in the grand staircase, Jane sees Tommy, and Rose walks towards Jack by the clock)  
Tommy grins at Jane: Took you long enough

Jane smile: So why you want to meet me?

Tommy grins: how about go to a real party?

(Jane smile and nods)  
(At the party, there was loud music, Jack went to dance with a little girl on the dance floor, and Rose and Jane are sitting down)  
Jane: It's so loud!  
Rose laughs: It is!

(Tommy came in with drinks in his hands)  
Tommy: Drinks ladies (Tommy put the drinks on the table)  
(Rose took a sip of her drink, Jane took a big sip of her drink, and Tommy is watching Jane shock)  
Jane giggles at Tommy: What? You don't think a first girl can't drink?  
Tommy laughs: I'm little shock (Jane giggles)  
Jack: Come on Rose! (Jack grabs Rose hand and led her to the dance floor)  
Tommy looks at Jane: You want to dance

Jane: What!

Tommy: I said you want to dance!

Jane smile: Sure!

(Tommy smile and grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor, and started to dance, Jane and Tommy laughs as they are dancing)  
Jane giggles: This is so much fun!

Tommy laughs: I'm glad you are having fun!  
(After the dance, Tommy led Jane back to the table and they see Jack and Rose)  
Rose: Jane! Don't you think these men think they are so tough?

Jane grins: Let's see they could do this

(Tommy raises an eyebrow at Jane)  
(Rose and Jane bent over and lifted their skirt)  
Rose held up the hem out towards Jack: Jack, hold this for me (Jack holds the hem)  
Jane: Tommy, can you hold this for me (Tommy grins and holds the hem)  
Rose: You ready Jane

Jane: Ready!

(Rose and Jane slowly began to rise up onto their feet, and raise their arms up above their heads, Jack eyes are wide and Tommy mouth is open)

Rose: Ow! (Rose begin to fell, and Jack caught her)  
Jane: Ouch! (Jane begin to fell and Tommy quick caught her)  
Tommy grins at Jane: Amazing!

Jane giggles: Why thank you!

Tommy: Were you a dancer?

Jane: Yup couple years ago

Tommy: Do you want get fresh air?  
Jane nodding  
(Tommy grab her hand and led her outside)  
(Tommy and Jane are holding hands and walking towards the sign: First Class)  
Jane smiling at Tommy: I had a great time

Tommy smiling at Jane: I'm glad

Jane: Thank you for a great evening

Tommy: You are very welcome

(Jane and Tommy look at each other and they lean towards each other and they kiss)  
(Tommy and Jane broke off the kiss)  
Tommy: Wow

Jane smile: Good Night Tommy

Tommy smile: Good Night Jane (They kiss again, and Jane walks inside and Tommy smile and walks away)

(The next morning in Jane cabinet, Jane is brushing her hair, and Ruth came in and walks up to Jane and grab Jane wrist roughly)  
Ruth: You are not going to see that boy again! Do you understand me?

Jane: Mother you can't keep controlling my life!

Ruth: I'm doing this because you are my daughter! And I told Rose never see Mr. Dawson again  
Jane: That's not right, Jack makes Rose happy, and Tommy makes me happy, why can't you be happy for us?  
Ruth: You and Rose are being so selfish!  
Jane: We are being selfish! Do you really want me meet a rich man and get married a rich man, who would be nothing care about me all he would care about money not me! Tommy makes me happy mother! He really does! Why can't you just

Ruth: he's using you! The only reason he likes you because you are rich and got a lot of money, don't you see Jane he's poor, and his plan is get closer to you, so he can get money

Jane: That's not true, Tommy would never do that

Ruth: Please understand he is poor and you are rich don't you understand (Jane looks at Ruth) Now promise me you won't see him again

Jane looks at Ruth

Ruth: Jane

Jane sighs: I promise

Ruth smile at Jane: That's a good girl (Ruth kisses Jane forehead and Ruth left)  
(Jane went to sit on her couch and starts crying)

(Later on the day, Mr. Andrews is giving Ruth, Cal, Rose, and Jane a tour)  
Rose notice Jane looking sad: You okay?

Jane looks at Rose: No, I'm not  
Rose: I know how you feel Jane

(Jane gives Rose a small smile)  
(Jane and Rose see lifeboats)  
Rose: Mr. Andrews appears to me there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board  
Jane: how many lifeboats and number passengers?  
Mr. Andrews: About half, I suggested that we put another row of boats inside this one, but it was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered so, it was over ruled

Cal: It's a waste of deck space anyway on an unsinkable ship

(Jane rolls her eyes at Cal)

Mr. Andrews look at Jane and Rose: Young Rose, Young Jane, I've built you two a good ship, strong and true, she's all the lifeboats you need

(Mr. Andrews, Ruth and Cal walk ahead of Jane and Rose, suddenly Jack grab Rose arm and pulls her inside the gym)  
(Suddenly someone put a hand over Jane mouth, Jane gasp)  
Tommy: Shh! It's me

(Jane turns around and looks at Tommy)  
Tommy grabs Jane hand: Come on  
(Tommy led Jane to a dark corner)  
Jane look at Tommy: Tommy, I can't see you anymore

Tommy: What are you talking about? What about last night? Jane we kiss

Jane: I know, I was... drunk it… didn't mean anything to me

Tommy look at Jane: That's bull! I know you have feelings for me

(Jane looks at Tommy sadly)  
Tommy: Listen to me; you are scared to admit you have feelings for me; you are a beautiful, amazing and adorable woman that I ever met

Jane bit her lip down trying not to cry: Tommy I

Tommy held her hands: Just hear me out. I love you Jane (Jane looks at Tommy) and I know you love me, you can't let your mother control your life, it isn't right, she got you trapped , you need to break free and leave your mother so you can be with me

(Jane has tears in her eyes and Tommy put his hand on her cheek and wipes them off)  
Tommy: I love you Jane, please stay with me

Jane sniffs: Tommy I got go back  
Tommy: Jane don't do this

Jane: Goodbye Tommy (Jane walks away)  
Tommy: Jane!

(Jane walks faster and Jane burst in tears as she walks)  
(Later on day in Jane cabinet, Jane is sitting on the couch and looking sad suddenly someone is knocking on her door)  
Jane sighs: Come in  
Rose came in: Jane, I made my chose I'm going be with Jack

Jane stood up: Really?  
Rose nods and smile: he makes me happy Jane and cares about me

Jane smiling at Rose: I'm proud of you

Rose smile at Jane: Thank you, so are you going to get your man

Jane looks at Rose: I  
Rose: Jane, who cares about mother now, I know you love Tommy go to him

(Jane smile)

(Jane ran down the stairs to the lower deck and ran into Fabrizio)  
Fabrizio: Jane

Jane; Fabrizio! Do you know where Tommy is?

Fabrizio: Yeah he's in his cabinet

(Jane nodding and ran towards Tommy cabinet and she knocks loudly)

Tommy answer it and shock to see Jane: Jane

Jane smiling at Tommy: I was wrong Tommy

(Tommy smile at Jane)  
Jane: I love you

Tommy: I love you to

(Tommy and Jane kiss and Tommy led Jane inside his cabinet and led her to his bed and she lied down on his bed and Tommy crawl on top of her and they look at each other and they kiss and made love)

(April 14 midnight)

(In Tommy cabin, Jane is sleeping on Tommy chest and Tommy is stroking her hair suddenly there was a loud bang sound coming from the ship and Tommy sat up and Jane woke up and held on Tommy arm tight)  
Jane looks scared: Tommy, what was that?

Tommy: I'm not sure love (Tommy kisses the top of her head)  
(Tommy was about to get out of bed)  
Jane eyes are wide: Don't leave me!

Tommy: Shh love (Tommy kisses her forehead) I'm just going check the hallway to see what's going on

(Jane nodding her head and Tommy got out of bed and walk up to the door and opened it and look around the hallway)  
Jane: Tommy

Tommy: It sounds like people are saying the ship hit something

Jane: O my gosh

(Tommy walks over to Jane and put his hands on her shoulders)

Tommy: Love, I don't want you to worried I won't let anything happen to you, put your dress on so we can go

(Jane went put her dress on and after she put it on, Tommy grabs her hand and they left the room and walk down the halls)  
Fabrizo came in: Tommy! Jane! What's going on?

Tommy: The ship hit something

Fabrizo: Do you think it's going to sink?  
(Jane looks at Tommy scared)  
Tommy: I hope not, let's move

(Tommy still is holding Jane hand and they walk and Fabrizo follow them)

(They see two Stewards handing out lifeboats and Tommy grabs two and hand one to Jane)  
Tommy: Put this on love

(Jane put it on and Tommy put his on)

(Tommy, Jane and Fabrizo see a lot of people up on the stairs and the gate at the top of the stairs were locked)

(Jane held on Tommy hand tight)

Tommy looks at Fabrizo: Check if you see any gates open  
(Fabrizo nods and run off)

Tommy look at Jane: Let's go love

(Tommy led Jane top of the stairs)  
Tommy glare at Steward: Open the gate

Steward: Sir, it is not yet time for you go to the boats, we will open the gates when the officers said

Tommy: You going keep us locked up! While the ship sinks?

(Jane looks at Tommy)

Steward: You need to calm down sir

Tommy glared at Steward: You can't keep us locked up like animals! Let us through!

Steward: Bring forward women and children! (Steward is about to unlock the gate)

Tommy: Jane, Go

Jane: No! Tommy! I'm not leaving without you!

Tommy look at Jane: Love, you have to! I need you get in a lifeboat and be safe!

Jane shook her head: I'm staying here with you! We are both going get out of here

(Tommy gives Jane a small smile, Steward open the gate and people are pushing to get out and Tommy quickly pulls Jane in his arms so she won't stumbled and Steward close up the gate)

Tommy: For God's Sake Man! There are Women and Children down here! Let Us out so we can have a chance!

(Tommy grabs Jane hand and went back stairs)

Tommy sees Jack: Jack!

Jack: Tommy! Can we get out?

Tommy: It's hopeless that way!  
Rose: Jane!

Jane: Rose! (They hug)

Rose: Mother was so worried where were you

Jane rolls her eyes: I don't care anymore; me and Tommy are going live in New York together

Rose: Same as me and Jack

Fabrizo came in: Jack!

Jack: Fabrizo! (They hug)

Fabrizo: The boats are all on gone!  
Jack: The whole place is flooding; we have to get out of here!

Fabrizo: There is niente this way!

Jack: Let's go!

(The gang ran down the hall and went up to the stairwell)

Steward: Go back to the main stairwell, and everything will be sorted out there

Jack glare at the Steward: Open the gate

Steward: Go back down the main stairwell

Jack: Open the gate right now!

Steward: Back down the stairs!

(Rose and Jane look at each other and shook their head)

Jack glare at Steward: God damn it! You Son of Bitch!

(Jack headed towards a bench)

Jack: Fabri! Tommy! Give me a hand!

(Tommy and Fabrizo ran to help Jack)

Rose and Jane: Move aside! (The crowd move aside)

(Jack, Fabrizo, Tommy is holding the bench)  
Steward: Put that down!  
Jack: One! Two! Three! (The three men ran forward to smashed the bench to the gate but the gate buckled and almost broke down) Again!

(They did a again and it work)

(Jack helped Rose over the bench and Tommy took Jane hand and helped her over the bench)  
Steward: You can't do this! You

(Suddenly Tommy punched the man right in the face and the man fell to the ground and Jane starts laughing and Tommy grins and winks at Jane)

(Outside)

Rose: The boats are gone!

(Jane looks at Tommy scared and Tommy kisses her forehead)

Rose sees Colonel Gracie: O Colonel! Are there any boats on the other side?

Colonel: No, but there are a few all the way forward

(Jack grabs Rose hand and pulled Rose forward; follow by Tommy, Jane and Fabrizo and they came to a lifeboat)

Jack looks at Tommy: You better go check the other side!

(Tommy and Fabrizo nods)

Tommy looks at Jane: Let's go love

Jane looks at Rose sadly: Good luck Rose

Rose gives Jane a sad smile: You to Jane (They hug) Please be careful

Jane nodding: I will

Tommy: Jane we have to go

(Jane nodded and Tommy grabs Jane's hand and they begin to walk away follow by Fabrizo and they see another lifeboat)

Officer: I need women and children!

(Jane didn't move and held on to Tommy's arm tight)

Tommy look at Jane: Love I need you get on the boat

Jane looks at Tommy: No Tommy, I told you before I'm not leaving without you

Tommy put his hands on her cheeks: Jane I love you so much, can you please did this for me? Get on the boat

Jane has tears in her eyes: I can't Tommy, Not without you

Tommy gives Jane a sad smile: I want you to be safe, Get on the boat

Jane shook her head: NO! Tommy!

Tommy: Get on the boat Jane

Jane: No

Tommy sighs: Jane this is the only way you be safe!

Jane looks at Tommy: What about you? You have to be safe to

Tommy rubs Jane cheek gently: I'm going be fine, don't worry about me, Love please get on the boat for me

(Jane looks at the lifeboat and looks at Tommy and flung her arms around his neck and Tommy put his arms around her waist)

Jane has tears in her eyes: Promise you will come back to me

Tommy: I promise love (they kiss)

Jane: I love you

Tommy: I love you to (they kiss again)

(Tommy led Jane over the lifeboat and The Officer helps Jane in the lifeboat and Jane sat down and looks up at Tommy and Fabrzio)  
Jane looks at Tommy: Stay safe

Tommy: I will love I love you

Jane has tears in her eyes: I love you to

(The lifeboat began to lower to the ocean and Jane starts crying and Tommy looks at Jane sadly)

Fabrzio: Don't worried about anything Tommy, you're going to see her again

Tommy sighs sadly: I'm praying

(The next morning Jane and other passengers who had survived is on a rescue ship and Jane looks around for Tommy, Jack, Rose, and Fabrizo and she didn't see them at all and Jane has tears in her eyes)  
Officer walk up to Jane: Excuse me Miss

Jane looks at Officer teary: Yes

Officer: May I take your name?

Jane: Before I do that, do you have a name Tommy Ryan?

(Officer looks down at his list in his hand)

Officer: No miss

Jane trying not to cry: No… he promise

Officer looks at Jane

Jane: What about Rose Calvert, Jack Dawson, and Fabrizo Rossi?

Officer check the list again: hmmm Not Fabrizo Ross or Rose Calvert but I see two names of Rose Dawson and Jack Dawson

Jane eyes are wide: They are alive

Officer nods: May I have your name?

Jane: O right, Jane Ryan

(Office wrote her name down and walks away)

(Rose and Jack came in)

Rose: Jane!

Jane turns around and sees Rose: Rose! (They hug)

Rose: I was so worried if you didn't make it

Jane: I was on a lifeboat how the world you two survived?

Jack: We were so lucky (Jack put his arm around Rose shoulders)

Jane: Where is Tommy? Please tell me you saw him

(Jack and Rose look at each other)

Voice behind Jane: What about you ask yourself love

(Jane gaps and turns around and sees Tommy)

Jane smile: Tommy!

(Jane flung into his arms and they kiss)

Tommy smile: I told you I will come back for you

Jane giggles: I know I was so scared I thought…

Tommy: Shh everything is fine, we are together that's all it is matter

Jane smiling at Tommy: I love you

Tommy smile back: I love you to (They kiss) Married me

Jane looks at Tommy: What?

Tommy grins: You heard me I want you to marry me when we get to New York, what you say love?

Jane smile: Yes I will marry you! (They kiss again and Tommy lifts Jane up and spins around and they laugh and kiss again)

Jack smile at Rose: Should we tell them we are going get married to

Rose smiling at Jack: Let them have their moment and then we will tell them

(Jack and Rose kiss)

(2 days later Tommy, Jane, Rose, and Jack had a double wedding and now they live in New York, Tommy and Jane bought a house and Rose and Jack bought a house next to them and they live a happy life)


End file.
